Clay Puppington
Clay Puppington is the overall main antagonist in the show Moral Orel. He is the abusive, alcoholic father of Orel Puppington, Step father of his wife's second son, Shapey Puppington, and the unofficial adoptive father of Block Posabule. His wife is Bloberta Puppington. Overview Biography Nature part 1 & 2 Nature is the 2 part finally of season 2 of the show. Both parts are seperate episodes, but both follow the same event and plot of the episode. The episode begins with Clay spanking his son Orel, which is not a rare occurance. Orel inqueries about Clay not lecturing him more about whatever he did to earn this spanking, Which is not specified in the episode. Orel looks up at A deer head Clay has presumably manteled himself. Clay begins staring at it too, and decides its time for him and Orel to go on "the father son hunting trip," which is a Puppington tradition. Orel does not seem to be happy about the hunting part of the trip. Clay takes Orel down a hallway of all the weaponry Clay owns, showing off some specific guns and explaining why hunting is necessary. (its to be noted he describes hunting as "mercifully saving animals from natures cruelties.") Orel and Clay get to a gun named "Ol' Gunny," which is part of a Puppington tradition, where the father of a Puppington household would pass down the gun to the first born son. Clay decides to not give Orel "Ol' Gunny," instead giving him a regular pistol. A week later, Clay and Orel are packing for the hunting trip. Orel decides to pack his lucky shirt, the one he was wearing when he realized "God just doesnt love him, but his whole family," at first Clay doesnt seem pleased with this but remarks "All right just try to keep it out of the way." They drive to the forest to start the hunting trip. During the drive Orel tries to start conversation but Clay shoots it down by turning on the radio as soon as Orel says "Hey dad." As soon as they get there Clay starts drinking immediately, as it appears he also packed a lot of alchohol for the trip, indicated by the many full bottles in the tent we see. As the they start to hunt, we see that Orel has trouble bringing himself to kill animals. this agitates Clay, as we see him groan and drink harder everytime Orel fails to kill an animal. Eventually a deer licks Orel, this causes Clay to pull Orel away stating "Never fratrinize with the enemy." Orel and Clay argue about shooting the deer, with Clay arguing that its miserable because it lives in nature, and Orel believing that it looks perfectly happy. Clay then shoots the deer, which upsets Orel. Clay states that "he wins," and then decides to shoot someone elses hunting dog, stating that "its a rabbit," being obviously drunk. Clay cooks and eats the dog. Orel states that he is hungry, but Clay does not let him eat any of the dog because Orel did not kill it. Orel asks if there is any food that Clay packed, but Clay states that there "surrounded by food," and why would he "pack legless food." Orel states that he should probably go hunt an animal then, but decides against it, stating that his dad is maybe "too drunk to hunt." This leads Clay into a a long, drunken rant about how "drunk is nature," how he hates himself, how the alchohol doesnt work anymore, and how women pull men in and trap them into a relationship, while slowly being covered in locusts. This ends with Orel Firing the revolver he was holding, but we do not see what he hits with it. He proclaims "Dad!" And this is how Nature part 1 ends. Nature part 2 opens wih Orel asking Clay if he's okay. However, his father laughs and is angered that Orel has accidentally shot his last two bottles of liquor, remarking that its the only thing hes shot since they started the trip. For the first time, Orel confronts him by saying that he is becoming a bad person when he drinks too much alcohol. This causes Clay to sarcastically claim "Oh I do, do I?" with a sarcastic smile on his face. Clay then tries to spank Orel, but has trouble taking off his belt, and falls onto there tent. he briefly sobs, and then flails his legs up and down with his pants around his ankles. he grabs his rifle stating to Orel "its time you become a man," while point his rifle in random places. Orel says he should hold the rifle since he might accidentally shoot it. Clay then accidentally shoots Orel in the leg. He then denies his responsibility for shooting Orel, putting the blame on Orel himself, saying he should "be more careful next time." Orel states that it hurts, and Clay replies that "its supposed too, pain is natures spankings." he then says he needs to make a tourniquet, ripping Orels lucky shirt he was wearing to make the tourniquet, which upsets Orel. Clay then states that his "lucky gun trumped Orels lucky shirt." Orel states that he has some dissinfectant in his bag, which angers Clay because he had told Orel not to bring first aid. Clay than takes out some rubbing alchohol, and drinks it all, as orel watches in disbelief. Orel states "I hate you," with Clay retorting "hate away sister," and then Clay passes out. A bear then shows up at there camp site. Clay mumbles in his sleep, which attracts the bear to Clay. Orel apologizes to the bear before unloading the revolver clip into the bear, thus killing it. We then fade to the morning, where orel is still sitting on the ground, looking visably disheveled. Clay wakes up, half asleep still. Orel tells his dad that hes hurt. his dad unpurposefully ignores this, and asks Orel to give him his sleeping bag so he can cover his face with it to block out the light. Orel complies. We then fade to the afternoon where Clay wakes up fully, where he says that him and Orel says they should have some breakfast, with Orel stating that he wants to go home. He then informs Clay that he had shot him that night, which he denies, but then Orel points to his leg and Clay claims that "he doesnt remember that so its not his fault." Clay then notices the dead bear on the campsight, and then asks Orel if he had shot it to death, hoping that Orel had so that he could be proud of Orel. Orel then lies and tells Clay that he shot it. Clay looks visably dissapointed. Clay than says that he is going to take Orel to Dr. Potterswheel, the town doctor, because hes good at "keeping his mouth shut and doing his job." the episode ends with Orel asking his mother, Bloberta, why she married Clay specifically. Bloberta replies "well, why not?" Orel then stats that "when dad drinks, he changes." and Bloberta tells Orel that "he doesnt change, thats just his true nature coming out." Numb This episode mostly focuses on Clays wife, Bloberta, and what she was up to during the hunting trip in Nature part 1&2. Clay makes an appearence in this episode at the end. Clay is shown in first person view about to walk out of his study. He walks past Shapey, but is confused about Block, the son that bloberta adopted unoficially from the Posabules, thinking it's an alcohol hallucination. By the time he walks past the stairs, he heard his wife and son talking about his drinking, with Orel stating "Well, its just that, when he drinks, he changes." and Bloberta replying "Oh, he doesnt change, Orel. Thats just his true nature coming out." This is a conversation we saw at the end of Nature part 2, except from Clays perspective. Bloberta leaves Orel's room and starts to cry. Upon seeing Clay, she just acts cold to him and goes to their room. Clay follows her and lies down in the same position as her in their seprate beds, divided by a tall black board. Help When he became an adult, Clay meets with Bloberta, whom she attempts to manipulate him into marrying her. She even introduced him to alcoholism, making her responsible for Orel's family turning dysfunctional. By the time the two got married, they have an unhappy life as Clay is shown to flirt with other women and getting arrested while being drunk. One out of two episodes showing how Clay becomes the bad father he is. Passing It is revealed that as a kid, Clay is raised by a non-religious father, Arthur, and a religious fanatic mother, Angela. He was spoiled rotten by her. It is revealed in the episode that Angela had suffered 10 misscarages, which Makes Clay believe that her calling him "her one and only ever" isnt as meaningful as he originally thought. This causes Clay to fake his own suicide as a prank, causing his mother to have a Heartattack and Die. This leads to a scene where Arthur is about to strike Clay with the Back of his hand, but hesitates, and puts his hand down, stating "You're not even worth it." This leads to a montage of Clay doing actions, and saying things that would anger his father enough to strike him, sometimes stating "Am I worth it now?" At the near end of the episode Arthur describes how passing down a gun, called, "Ol Gunny" is a family tradition, which he can be seen trying to pass down to Clay at the beggining of the episode, but after Clay caused his mother to have a heart attack, he refuses to pass down the gun to Clay. Arthur eventually leaves Clay at the end of the episode, with Clay promising "Ol Gunny" he'll "keep the tradition alive." Two out of two episodes showing how Clay becomes the bad father he is. Sacrifice Clay misses out of going to church with his family. He tries to pick a fight with other people (Just like he try with his father), but the attempt failed. (Just like his father walk out on him) Nesting It is revealed that before the hunting trip, Clay's job is being mayor of Moralton, but he hates it. Honor Clay is shown to be in Forgetty's talking to Coach Stopframe about how Orel got in the way of things in the hunting trip. Just as they're about to kiss, Ms. Censordoll shows up and controls Clay into kissing her. When Orel goes home, Clay uses the commandment "thou shalt honor thy father" in order to keep him down. Stopframe starts hanging out with Orel when he is questioned on how to honor Clay; at the same time, he saw them. Becoming jealous, Clay and his family go to Stopframe's house to sing a Christmas carol. Stopframe opens the door, and Clay starts accusing him of raping his son so that he could get to him. At the same time, he admits he loves him. However, Stopframe rejected him, and the Puppingtons return home. By the time Orel becomes an adult and has a happy life, Clay is shown getting old and still having an unhappy marriage with Bloberta. Trivia *In general, Clay serves as a reflection of what Orel could have become if he allowed his bitterness and hatred to consume him and didn't acknowledge his mistakes nor try to learn from them. Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Addicts Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Spouses Category:Rogues Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Related to Hero Category:In Love Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elderly Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Adulterers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Faux Affably Evil